Reality (Reconstructed)
by Royal Eclipse
Summary: 'I've known this life for years yet it wasn't real' -Harry Potter. Harry's lived his whole life dedicated to eliminating Voldemort when he wasn't the bane of the wizarding world. Instead, it was something else, something completely new to this world. But is this world real or is it just fantasy? AU, Wrong/Other BWL, Slash Pairings and Mature Scenes. HP/DM for main couple
1. Prologue

.BEGIN.

 _Godric's Hollow, 1995_

The night grew colder with every passing hour, finally reaching the chimes of midnight. The moon rose to its peak, shining the soft light towards the small village of Godric's Hollow. Not one should be awake in this late hour, yet there is. A man sits on the old wooden bench over-looking an isolated park, reading an article in a newspaper. He sported quite an amused expression as he read the headline:

' **HENRY-FLEAMONT POTTER, THE CHOSEN ONE'**

Ah, the Potters. James and Lily Potter are the proud parents of this _chosen one_ and seemingly forget, as did the whole world, his twin, their youngest son. His disappearance was unexpected, making the parents remember his existence for only a few days before the search was cut and all the attention was placed on Henry again. This followed on as several disappearances were acknowledged and forgotten.

Time slowly passed while the man read in the faint light of the moon. He looked up when he felt another presence. The emerald irises glowed brightly in the night, authority and pure power radiated from it. He turned his head and gazed at an approaching figure unsurprised by their sudden appearance. A small smile made it's way on his lips and he stood up, making his way towards them for a greeting. The man started to spread his arms as the figure became closer and closer until his arms wrapped around them. He let go and moved back, giving each other some space to speak.

'We are finally here, are we not?' The man said to the figure whose features are now seen when they walked underneath the moonlight. Slightly curly, hazel-brown hair and deep green eyes with pink-ish lips on a sharp jaw; defined cheekbones that were flushed because of the cold air.

'It seems so,' the figure stated coolly. 'Nothing has changed since the last that I have been here. I do not doubt that the people have either.'

'In the name of Merlin, I surely hope that they have changed before the dark preys upon them. The powers that be may not grant them mercy if they ask it.' The man smirked sadistically at the new thought that sprouted in his mind. 'I would not mind if I must watch them suffer.'

'Calm down before you lose control. Surely what you are saying is not true?' The figure asked, 'You are not the cruel, no matter the situation.'

'Everything is true, Tom!' The man spat. He took a breath and calmed before speaking again. 'It has been a while since you have seen me; you cannot assume that I am the same person as before. You of all people should understand that circumstances change people, especially the most affected.'

The figure, Tom; nodded in defeat. He could not find himself to argue against the truth of the man's words. Every argument they have, this is always brought up and Tom must admit his defeat to the man. Although he felt terrible about the topic, he could not help but feel pride for the man at his strength in this situation. Quite disturbing, yes, but it is the truth of it all.

'It is almost time for you to leave,' the man told Tom. 'I bid you farewell and safe travels. I will see you again soon.'

'What? How can you be sure that you will be alive the next time I see you? Of all the reckless things to do, you go back to the source of your immoral beginning?' Tom spluttered in outrage.

'I am sure that I will still be alive to see the new morrow. I am very hard to eliminate,' smirked the man.

'Yes but -' Tom was cut off by the sound of chatter in the far distance.

'You must leave now before you are caught.' The man pushed the other to the opposite direction of the noise and insisted he disappear before the sunlight hits the horizon. Tom turned around in a circle and dissaparated from the spot, leaving the man alone in the park.

A voice interrupted the newfound silence,

'Until we meet again, Harry Potter.'

The man grinned and he too disappeared his spot.

 **A/N: HER ROYAL HIGHNESS J.K ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER. I only own the plot and what not... (Only Warning)**


	2. Chapter One

**Fidelus Charm (Potter House) Godric's Hollow, October 31st, 1981**

'James Harold Potter, where on earth is Harry?' Lily reprimanded her husband while carrying her other son, Henry-Fleamont. James slightly paled when he saw her glare directed at him.

'Look, darling. My lily-flower, we were playing hide and seek. I know exactly where he is and I can assure you that he is in the house. Harry is safe and sound. Sirius is also here looking for him. I did not lose Harry.' James assured Lily the best he could under difficult circumstances. _Where the hell are you, Sirius?_ He thought desperately, hoping that his friend found Harry already.

'Jamesy-poo, young Harry here was under our noses all along,' Sirius announced, his feet thumping as he bounded down the stairs of the Potter house. Harry gurgling in his arms and holding a 'grim' looking stuffed dog. 'Little bugger had taken your invisibility cloak and was hiding on my bed in the guest room. Smart pup, we have here. It's a good thing Lily-flower isn't here yet. Of all the things I get a good arse-kicking from would be when I accidentally lose her son and she finds out.' A grin is wide on his face, until he saw the occupants of the room making his footsteps falter to a stop.

Lily stood with Henry-Fleamont in her arms, a glare now directed at a shocked Sirius Black. Her glare intensified when she saw Harry in his arms, still in the same clothes she saw this morning at breakfast before she and Henry-Fleamont went out to the marketplace, leaving Harry, James and Sirius to bond together for the time being. Be it a full moon that very evening, Remus Lupin being a werewolf, was rather preoccupied with his annual moonlight party.

'Now Lily, let's not make any harsh decisions yet. I mean we got Harry here right, James?' Sirius said unsurely bringing his best mate into the conversation as to lower the blow of Lily's wrath on him.

Before anyone could make another move the lights flickered and the air grew colder. As if on cue an explosion could be heard outside and the Potter's biggest fears have been confirmed. The wards around the house have been compromised and the Dark Lord has found them.

James and Sirius quickly took to action. Being Aurors definitely helped their current situation. Wands out and the immediate push of danger brought Lily out of her frightened daze.

'Lily take Henry and go. Sirius you take Harry too. I'll handle Voldemort for the time being. I love you so much Lily but please go,' James pleaded to his wife and pushed her in the upstairs direction and turned to go to the source of the banging. Sirius did not want to leave his best mate behind, but Harry needed to be saved first and he followed Lily quickly upstairs. He prayed to the gods that James would be spared from death.

'Sirius, I can't apparate. He put up the wards to prevent us from doing that. You have to take the boys and run, I'll help James,' Lily screamed at Sirius, anxiety taking over her system.

'That won't be necessary, darling Lily Potter.' A voice so dark and so cold pierced their hearts. They turned and saw Voldemort holding an unconscious James by the scruff of his hair, a wand to his neck. 'Now, hand over the boys and I won't bring any more damage to you and your house.'

'Never, I won't ever give them to you. You monster, you -' Voldemort had enough of her wailing so he quickly stunned her, she cushioned Henry's fall to the ground with her body. He turned to face the Black family's disappointment.

'Such a shame to waste such talent,' he laughed at Sirius who held Harry close to him, while moving forward to grab hold of Henry who was wailing loudly because of the abrupt awakening. 'The stupid prophecy was wrong. I will not be defeated. Now hand over the children or simply die along with them, either way is in my favour.'

'Only one will die tonight* and it's not the boys or me,' Sirius spat. He waved his wand and threw a spell at the Dark Lord, forcing him to move back from Henry whose wails grew louder.

Harry who was silently watching the dangerous exchange decided that he needed to do something because his Unc'a Siri looked really angry and he did not like it when Unc'a Siri's angry. He closed his eyes and burrowed deeply into his godfather's chest, his head on the left side where the heart is located. He drew power from Sirius and meshed it with his own, though Harry didn't know of this, he knew that something was happening to help his godfather.

Sirius who put up shield after shield while Voldemort threw dark spell after dark spell, was ignorant towards Harry. Henry who still wailed felt a tug in his heart and immediately stopped. He looked at his twin and saw a white mist slowly surrounding Harry and growing rapidly. At that point, both animagus and Dark Lord noticed the difference in Harry and Voldemort took action before this pure white glow encompassed all the occupants in this room.

The Noseless wonder pointed his wand at Harry and Sirius shouting the words that changed the wizarding world forever, 'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

A flash of blinding light exploded the second floor of the house, breaking windows, furniture and the like.

As it died down, the Dark Lord vanished and every occupant in the house except one lay in unconsciousness. The silence was unnerving and Harry was slowly drifting to the land of sleep on Sirius Black's chest, a scar hidden by an accidental glamour on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Apparation sounds surrounded the house and gasps could be heard by the sudden arrivals. The potter home was absolutely destroyed on the second level and an aged man with a long silver beard and a slight twinkle in his eyes, strode past the broken front gate and into the house to find a knocked out James Potter on the bottom of the stairs.

He stepped towards him and looked for a pulse and was relieved to find one. The aged man, Albus Dumbledore; took out his wand, pointed it at James and thought: _Re-enervate_. Said unconscious man woke up and started to cast spells from left to right until he saw that there was no danger around him. He looked sheepishly at Dumbledore when he noticed the old man standing with a shield erect.

Then something started screaming in James' mind, _LILY! HENRY! HARRY! SIRIUS! OH MY GOD!_ He started to panic and ran up the stairs with Dumbledore in tow to see if his family is still alive.

'LILY! HENRY!' He shouted, opening the twin's bedroom door to find his wife lying unconscious with one of his sons in the same condition. He rushed towards them and found to his relief that they were alive. He turned around and saw Sirius and Harry in the same state. They were both breathing deeply as if they were asleep. He took his wand out, pointed it at Lily and gestured for Dumbledore to do the same with Sirius, casting _Re-enervate_ and successfully waking them from their forced slumber to near limbo.

Lily grabbed hold of Henry and her wand pointing it at the first moving thing she saw. Blinking the daze from her eyes, she focussed her gaze on the moving thing and was so happy that it was her husband who had ducked out of her way before she could poke his eye out with her wand.

'James! Where's Voldemort? He wants Henry and Harry,' she looked down at Henry who was still in rest and started to panic, dropping her wand and grabbing James by his collar. 'WHERE'S HARRY? WAS HE TAKEN? OH MY GOD, IS SIRIUS DEAD? TELL ME JAMES!'

'Lily, calm down. Harry and Sirius are safe but they are passed out on the floor, so if you let me go I can wake them up,' James assured his frantic wife. She slowly let him go of him- Oh who was he kidding, she dropped him to the ground.

James decided to crawl towards Sirius and Harry since he was already on the floor and cast a spell to wake them and this time he was prepared for an upcoming attack from Sirius, who held Harry tightly to his chest with his wand pointed towards James who cast a shield before a cutting curse could hit (kill) him by accident. Sirius eventually calmed down, much faster than Lily, but he still gripped Harry like a lifeline.

Dumbledore looked around the room, while James revived his family from unconsciousness. He locked his eyes on the black cloak and bone-like wand among the rubble on the floor and instantly changed his gaze towards the closest twin, Henry Potter. His eyes widened as he took in the large scar that went from the top of Henry's left eyebrow to only a couple centimetres below his eye.

 _Marked him as his equal._

This was everything that Albus Dumbledore waited forever since he found out the prophecy years back by Sybil Trelawney. It could have been Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom but it chose Henry Potter to fulfil the prophecy by defeating Voldemort. It was now up to Dumbledore to train him up as the perfect soldier to lead his army on that fateful day of Light vs. Dark.

The Headmaster cleared his throat to catch the other occupants' attention. 'James and Lily Potter, you are now the parents of the Dark Lord's defeater. Voldemort is dead! Praise Merlin for Henry Fleamont Potter, the boy-who-lived.' His eyes twinkled brightly and a grin plastered on his face.

James and Lily were shocked at the news. They had been worrying about each other that they had not noticed the missing Dark Lord and the scar on Henry's face. Sirius was confused; he had not remembered what happened before he lost consciousness except for a brilliant white surrounding his vision. Was it truly Henry who defeated Voldemort or was there a missing piece to the still jumbled puzzle?

Harry who had woken suddenly with the help of his strengthening magic listened carefully to the conversation whilst pretending to be asleep. A child as young as he, was too mature for his age, caught a few words from the adults that he understood perfectly.

 _Dark Lord. Defeater. Henry Potter. Boy-who-lived._

His magic tingled with an unusual rush and then it set.

Just as, his own fate was sealed.


	3. Chapter Two

**Potter Manor, Unknown July 31st, 1987**

Every child's birthday should always be cherished since that is another year that they have grown, another year that went all too fast for anyone's liking. For Henry and Harry on the other hand, it was a day of chaos for everyone. Reporters littered their Owlery with requests for interviews, fans sending gifts and parents asking for future engagements for their children but the most important thing about that day was the fact that it was the only day where they could spend it together as a family without being bombarded with work.

July 31st is Potter Day. The boy-who-lived was born on this very day and everyone was truly grateful for him saving the wizarding world. Though Harry was pushed into the background by the media, there could never be any thought to him being pushed away by his family. Lily and James adored both Henry and Harry, but with such circumstances they had to pay attention to Henry slightly more than Harry. Sirius, Remus and surprisingly Severus Snape, a former school enemy, had taken that into consideration for Harry's sake.

The five adults reside in the Manor on this day frantically, except Severus, checking over the preparations for their sons'/godsons' 7th birthday party. It was about 12:50 pm and the guests would be arriving at exactly 1 pm on the dot. Henry who had been riding on his big, magically enhanced Stag teddy was picked up by his mother to be looked over before he was put down and told to stay put.

Harry on the other hand, disappeared during the preparation time to head to the library that covered about ⅔ on the 3rd floor of the manor, the ⅓ being a requirement room for any educational needs. Severus who was completely bored out of his mind, noticed that Harry had not shown his face in the past 4 hours and decided to look for him before his guests arrive.

Severus Snape had always been fond of the small green eyed, messy raven-haired boy. He was made to be the child's godfather along with Remus Lupin, while Black, became Henry's godfather as he was promised the first-born child. He could not fathom how on earth the two boys; Henry and Harry were related. Sure, they were twins but Harry's calm, gentle and reserved demeanour to Henry's own boisterous, rough and open one. Being nearly identical certainly didn't do anything to their personalities, though the hazel eyes and a darker brown than black of Henry's features could tell them apart.

He found Harry in his usual spot in the vast Potter Library, reading a way too advanced muggle book for his age. _The Odyssey_ a story about a hero and his journey. A classic book told and read for centuries. Why Harry was reading such a book, he would never know nor would he know how Harry could understand it at age 7. Severus always analysed those in his company too much, looking for any detail that might deceive him, such as pranks, unforeseen accidents and all sorts of things, this is the Potter family after all.

Harry, noticed Severus before his uncle noticed him. He did nothing but continue to read, being so drawn to the book, Harry wanted to do nothing else until he was done but of course that was not to be. _'Another birthday party and I have no choice but to attend,'_ Harry scowled in his mind. He was not a social person; he only had a small circle of friends that consisted of Fred and George Weasley and Neville Longbottom. He knew that he would soon make more when he goes to Hogwarts but something felt missing. Whenever he thought about what it was that could be enough for him always tugged at his heart, a heavy weight on his shoulders.

'Hello Uncle Sev,' Harry greeted while keeping his eyes on the page, 'I assume that my presence is requested.' The sophistication and precision of language he had adopted came from the books he read. After accidentally finding a pureblood 'handbook' last year, he opted to try it out and being a child still developing in his education was stuck with this new speaking ability.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry's soft-spoken greeting. He wondered at times whether or not an old ghost, actually a time-traveller in a toddler body, possessed Harry or that he simply had a mind that was too old for his age.

'Yes, Harry. In fact you were expected to be there 2 hours ago,' Sev explained, he was never one to dawdle any small talk, especially with Harry who also disliked such a trivial thing.

Harry looked at the pocket watch given by Uncle Remus for Last year's Yule or Christmas for muggle standards. 'So I was. My apologies for being distracted,' He says shutting the book and finally making eye contact with the Potions Master. 'Shall we go now, Uncle?'

Severus offered Harry his hand and the small boy took it feeling content at the feeling of being held, no matter how small the affection is. Harry stood up with the help of his godfather and they went towards the depths of the library to a blank wall. Harry simply said, 'Queen,' and both of them ventured through the wall to a study on the first floor.

Harry went out of the doors first then was followed by the potions master. They head off to the living room where everyone was seated, impatiently waiting for him or her to arrive before their guests. A relieved sigh escaped Lily and Sirius when they saw that the two missing persons showed up just in time for the first of the invited flooed in.

One by one, Weasley after Weasley came out of the fireplace until Arthur Weasley came out last. They greeted each other and formed groups of conversation. Ronald, Ginerva and Henry walked off to sit on an unoccupied couch while Fred, George and Harry stayed standing in a corner. Percy and Charlie started talking to Remus and Sirius about their memories of Hogwarts. Severus stood by Harry and looked cautiously around the room. Lily and James were enraptured by Molly and Arthur's stories about their eldest son working in Egypt.

A few more minutes passed and more people flooded the living room, lying the boys' presents on the 'present table' until a mountain of boxes replaced the setting. Not all that uncommon for most of them to be labelled Henry since he was mostly out in public meeting new people and Harry remained either in the house, in the shop or just out of sight.

'You guys should have seen me fly the other day. Dad taught me a few tricks to try when I go for a goal. When I'm a first year at Hogwarts, I'm going to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and of course I'll make it,' Henry boasted to his friends. Susan Bones and Seamus Finnegan soon arrived with their families after the Weasleys. No matter how kind or somewhat humbled for his fame, Henry never passed up a chance to show off his skills.

Harry, who overheard the conversation of his twin, rolled his eyes and turned back around to speak about something he found out while he was in Diagon Alley a couple days ago. He remembered that day so vividly it made him shudder.

'I was in Flourish and Blotts browsing for a certain book when there was something glowing green on one of the bottom shelves next to where I was standing,' Harry started to say then he took a deep breath and continued, 'I know I should not have touched it but I was truly curious as to what it was. At first contact with the book, I was put into some sort of trance and saw visions of us, everyone when we were older.' He looked at his uncle whose face nearly broke of its calm facade. Harry knew he was listening the entire time. 'I think I saw the future.'

'Really, Harry?' Neville asked, hesitating to believe his friend's ridiculous notion. Fred and George were also a little apprehensive at the new information.

Harry knew he sounded insane, and maybe he was after seeing the vision. He did not want to tell them what he saw. It made him feel ill just thinking about it. Though he must tell it for them to believe him, or actually show them. He slowly opened his mind and forced it to join his friends and godfather.

 _An older version of Harry ran across the grounds, his head moving around frantically as if he was in search of something or someone. In the corner of his eye he could see a beautiful blonde male fighting off three men dressed in blood red robes. A curse struck the blonde man and he fell down in shock. As the scene continued, a voice echoed eerily in the background._

 **The Chosen, born at the death of 7**

' _NO!' Harry yelled, catching the attention of everyone on the battlefield. He rushed forwards, releasing spell after spell until his opponents lay broken, bleeding and dead. Before he could reach his blonde companion, Harry was thrown backwards and landed hard._

 **Deceived, Gemini offers protection**

 _Fred and George noticed and ran towards him but a stray curse hit Fred and he dropped to the ground unmoving. Another spell hit George and he too fell. Severus lay unconscious underneath a man, who himself was unconscious. More bodies were scattered around the ground, both dark and light members._

 **The Chosen, raised by the powers of old**

 _Neville looked horrified when he saw his best mates fall. He shouted a spell at an incoming masked man, beheading him in the action. He held his arm close to his body, losing his hand while fighting off his parents'torturer did not slow him down. He blasted her to pieces and continued killing off anyone who threatened to kill his friends and family. Neville looked at the place of Harry's landing, he wasn't there. A blur of deep blue sped through the grounds to the forbidden forest where an array of colours appeared at the top of the trees._

 **Of two worlds shall they win, collided they fall**

 _The scene changed. In the forest there was a young woman fighting the Dark Lord. She was tired and so was he. A spell broke through Voldemort's shield and hit him in the chest, resulting in an immediate gush of blood. The woman collapsed in exhaustion and looked at Harry who just arrived. They smiled at each other but all good things must come to an end._

 **One marked, one praised, one wronged**

 _With the last of his energy, Voldemort uttered his final blow towards Harry who could not react fast enough. The young woman took upon the curse meant for Harry and the she was slowly disintegrating from inside._

 **The Chosen, born at the death of 7**

' _I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise,' She laughed in her pain. 'He's finally dead. I have fulfilled my purpose.' She lifted her hand towards Harry's face and rested it on his cheek. An image of Henry's tombstone filled his mind and a tear fell down his face. He nodded in understanding and her hand lost its strength and dropped. The young woman muttered something incoherently and Harry chuckled before more tears fell from his eyes. He stood up and refused to look at the other bodies that lay around them. He only focused on the woman in dying in front of him. Harry shakily pointed his wand at her and whispered '_ _ **susceptor animae'.**_ _Taking out an empty crystal vial from his pocket he caught a small glowing circle that released from the woman's mouth._

 **They shall receive their fate**

 _A scream escaped from his mouth. Harry couldn't breathe. He was suffocating. How could he escape fate? The light side won but with heavy losses, everyone he loved. He let out one last scream then he collapsed on the young woman's corpse._

 _His life faded and was finally at peace._


	4. Chapter Three

**Previous Chapter**

 _His life faded and was finally at peace._

* * *

Harry stopped the memory, the twins, Neville and the Potions Master looked sickly pale. They witnessed their own deaths; young children saw their fate. They stayed silent, their eyes unfocused.

'TIME TO BLOW THE CANDLES AND EAT DESSERT!' James announced, his voice loud from the sound-enhancing spell. Everyone rushed forward to see the amazing, Quidditch Cake, complete with icing players for Henry and a triple decker, chocolate cake decorated in pages of famous book quotes.

This brought the four mind-occupant persons out of their deep thoughts. Pale faced and sick to their stomachs, they were shaken up by the mere thought of seeing their deaths.

 _Their Future_

Harry was the first to act normal and join his brother at the head of the table where their cakes were positioned. Neville, the Weasley twins and Snape stayed within the crowd cheering and singing happy birthday. The scene lingered in their minds but for the sake of everyone's cheerfulness at this moment, they pushed it away.

As the Potter twins blew away the flame on their candles, on the clock was 6 o'clock in the evening. A man formed in the shadows hidden from the eyes of everyone. He was startled at the scene before him and realised a second later that he had something to do. He raised his hand, palm facing upwards and time slowed down. Harry being the only occupant not affected by this immediately tensed and felt alarms burst in his head.

 _Harry James Potter._ A voice echoed in said person's head. The man in the shadows had closed his eyes and linked a telepathic connection towards Harry. The youngest Potter twin twirled around, eyes darting to find the intruder.

 _There is very little time. The darkness will corrupt the world and everyone in it._

Harry was on the verge of panic. He jumped from his seat and started to walk around the room looking for the source of this intrusion.

'Who are you?' Harry asked aloud.

 _Go to the Lake of Avalon. You will find someone who can guide you._ The voice faded slightly between the words. _Change the future the Fates set for you in this life, bring your true fate back in your life._

'I do not know what you mean!' Harry exclaimed, 'why should I leave my home? Why should I change what has already been set?'

 _Go to the Lake of Avalon. Find your guide and everything will be revealed._

'What if I do leave? What would happen?' Harry asked, desperation growing in his voice. He had to know.

 _The consequences are bearable but it has the power to break. Nothing will ever be the same; your life will forever change._

'Why me?' Harry was trembling; he couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why. He sat down on the floor in the middle of the crowd, clutching his legs to his chest. He was just a child and he knew this well.

 _You are the answer._ Then the voice disappeared; the telepathy link severed and time went back to normal.

Harry was back in his seat, wide eyed and trembling from very recent events. The air shifted and an odd tingle brought the youngest Potter twin to glance at the closest person, which in fact was Henry. Said person's eyes flashed gold before returning to their normal state. Harry turned to his parents, seeing the gold flash unnerved him. Everyone in the room's eyes flashed then returned to their normal state. Something was definitely not right, as obvious as that is, Harry felt Magic Herself shift then she settled.

The party continued on as if nothing has changed but Harry knew it wasn't the same anymore. Seven years old and he saw his death, he heard a prophecy and knew his fate.

Miles and miles away, a man woke from his deep slumber. He heard footsteps approach the door of his room. It was no coincidence that the visitor would know of his awakening. Quite a peculiar person was his apprentice.

The doors opened and revealed a little girl, eyes as vibrant as amethysts and hair in the darkest of blues. She entered in grace and perfect poise, holding a large tome, too big for her petite size.

'Finally awake, are we?' The little girl inquires, an amused glint twinkling in her eye. 'The magical surge must have been strong enough to awaken you from a deep slumber.'

'He is here,' the old man said. His apprentice pales and loses her posture. 'It shall soon be time for the restoration. He will prevail no matter the cost.'

'Are you sure?' The little girl stutters.

'No, I am not.' The sincerity in his voice made the girl feel cold.

'Thank you for coming to celebrate our sons'birthdays! We appreciate all that you have done for us.' Lily said to her guests as they started to take their leave. She then turned around to a house elf that was waiting for her orders. 'Clean up this mess and make us breakfast tomorrow. Take the rest of the afternoon off afterwards as we will be leaving to Venice, Italy.'

The elf nodded and started its cleaning process after calling in more elves.

Harry's mind wandered over to his strange visitor. He felt as if he aged for millennia with all he had witnessed for a child of seven years. He heeded what the man said and he must leave soon even if it meant leaving his family. But for now he will try to cherish the moments of his childhood, however short that may be.

Severus looked at Harry who was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice he walked into his Godfather's room. He contemplated on interrupting his godson and asking him what was wrong, he thought otherwise and let Harry continue.

After 2 hours of staring at the thought-consumed boy, he got up and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. The young boy was startled and tripped backwards as he was standing and staring at the wall for those hours. Severus caught Harry before he could injure himself and helped him sit down on the floor.

'Severus,' Harry's voice startled said man. 'The vision is not a nightmare but a prophecy. This will happen if something important does not proceed as planned.' He held onto the man by his arms and brought his chin up to directly make eye contact.

'How do you mean, child?' Severus was confused; yes the vision was horrid and- a searing pain spread across his head, making him shout and collapse onto the floor unconscious.

Harry's eyes widened before he too fell under immense cranial pain. He reached out a hand towards his godfather but there seemed to be a barrier preventing any contact between them.

 _No,_ Harry thought, _not now. I never said goodbye._

It was like an electric shock passed through his 7 year old body that brought him into literal darkness. A shadow covered his paralysed body and once it disappeared, a soft substance was under his little body, tickling his skin.

 _Sleep, child._

Harry lost consciousness and did as the voice demanded.

* * *

 ** _Apologies for the wait and the short chapter. Had to juggle the end of school tests and exams then I took a nice relaxing holiday after that without any wifi (because that was the rule) but was glad to just have the time to read._**

 ** _As everyone should know by now, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. What I do own is the oncoming plot of this story which will go in directions that I do not know about yet. I will be writing on and off for the time being so I appreciate the people who are patiently waiting for updates. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far!_**

 ** _r/r, I would like to see if people want to guess where the story may end up as well as giving me what you want to see happening. Also it may be a few more chapters before you see Harry in contact with Draco and the others (I want to build up his story first before I begin expanding it)_**

 ** _This will probably be one of the very few A/N I will give you. Enjoy :)_**

 ** _~ RoyalEclipse_**


	5. Chapter Four

**Previous Chapter**

 _Harry lost consciousness and did as the voice demanded_

* * *

When Harry woke from his forced slumber, he was immediately on alert. It was too dark to see anything but vague outlines of what appeared to be a small room. Well, the room felt more like a large box, as it was long and narrow. It did not have any windows, instead the only thing in the room was a door, and just big enough to for a child such as Harry's stature should be able to fit through.

Panic had started to set in Harry; his slight claustrophobia may have something to add onto that reaction, other than the reason of not knowing where he was. With only a few steps forward, he was at the door. He reached for the knob that was placed in the middle of the door and tried to turn it but he became confused when the door did not open like Harry had hoped.

The doorknob disappeared, in its stead was a knocker. Harry grabbed the knocker and thumped it on the door 4 times before he heard a click. He stepped back as the door opened to reveal bright rays of sunlight that blinded his sight for mere seconds.

He stepped out and squinted, trying to see where he was. _A castle?_ The place looked really familiar to Harry. _Hogwarts maybe?_ But the castle looked too new to be the one Harry thought about.

'Hello?'

Harry gasped and turned around to face the voice.

It was a man. A man of green robes, blackened hair and hardened storm grey irises. He looked to be in the prime of his years.

'Who are you, child?' What is your purpose here?' The man demanded. Harry gazed at the man and his emerald eyes widened in recognition. He had spoken to the man's exact portrait at Potter Mansion. This man is, was Salazar Slytherin.

Harry bowed low to show his highest respects towards the wronged, yet legendary man. When he did so, he announced himself to the best of his 7 year old abilities as he could, thankful that he had read about pureblood mannerisms before, 'Lord Slytherin, I am Harrison James Potter, 2nd Heir of the most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. It is a great honour to be in the presence of a Founder of Hogwarts.' He stayed in his bow until the person he had bowed down to says otherwise.

'Rise,' Lord Slytherin said harshly, 'it is a strange occurrence for one such as you to know about the existence of this castle. It was not, made to be known by the public, but you for reasons unknown have knowledge of this place. Tell me who it is that told you, we are under utmost secrecy to keep this hidden until it is time.'

Harry felt fear, though he resisted the urge to cower in front of a prestige Lord. He first stuttered his answer before clearing his throat, 'I am from the future, Lord Slytherin.' He tried to continue but he felt a force hold his tongue back before he could say another word. He must not be allowed to speak about the future, he thought to himself.

'Do not lie to me,' Lord Slytherin snarled at the small boy, 'surely you cannot think that I would believe such non sense from a stranger, even a child.'

'Of course, sir, but I am telling the truth and I cannot say anymore than that for Mother Magic forbids me too. Though there is proof I can show you, Lord Slytherin. I assume that you know of mind magics?' Harry asked the man, who nodded in answer. Salazar Slytherin sneered at the child who would question his abilities. 'Then I allow you to look into my mind and search for the answers you seek, my Lord.'

Without any more questions, Lord Slytherin delve deep into the Potter child's mind and began to explore it. It was organised and well kept for a child his age but Salazar wanted nothing but truth in the boy's words.

He saw an archway and entered with precaution. He found nothing but a thick grey fog. Salazar Slytherin tried to push against it to see if he could see anything beyond, instead he felt something push against him. _Mother Magic,_ the Founder thought, _there must be something I must not know._

He heard a voice, echo throughout the fog. He recognised it… **DELPHI!**

 _The Chosen, born at the death of 7_

 _Deceived, Gemini offers protection_

 _The Chosen, raised by the powers of old_

 _Of two worlds shall they win, collided they fall_

 _One marked, one praised, one wronged_

 _The Chosen, born at the death of 7_

 _They shall receive their fate_

Lord Slytherin quickly exited the young boy's mind and stared hard at Harry until the child started to fidget nervously.

'Let us say that I believe you, what would happen then?' Salazar inquires wondering if he would regret this.

* * *

 **5 Months Later**

'Concentrate,' Salazar commanded little Harry who looked to be on the verge of frustration. 'Harry James Potter, if you are to best me in this one day, I need you to concentrate.'

'I am trying, Lord Slytherin. It is harder than it looks,' Harry growled out, 'you can't expect me to best you after a few lessons.'

'Try.'

'UGH!' Harry shouted, finally having enough of it, 'I cannot do this anymore.'

Salazar sighed and stared at the small boy glaring at his chess pieces. This was evidently a lesson in legillimency as well as occlumency while playing game of chess. Yes it was quite advanced for the young boy, but Salazar Slytherin thought that age never mattered when it came to learning. At first the man was apprehensive about teaching the boy so he took him to meet the other castle dwellers, whose names and reputations have also awed the young boy. The other three immediately took a liking towards Harry and they began to care for him more as the months went by. Salazar barely even glanced at him during the first 2 months but when the boy showed skill in potions and mind magic (which Harry was not in knowledge of until he mentioned it) he started to see potential. More than potential now, he saw a Slytherin in bloom, no matter how much Godric, Helga and Rowena disagree with him.

Harry himself had grown fond of everyone, as a child without the comforts of his family and home he had perceived many of those comforts in everyone who has been taking care of him these past months. Quite surprisingly, the man who avoided any contact with him in the first few months became the very man who Harry would like to spend all his free time with. Truly, Lord Slytherin reminded Harry of his godfather, Severus Snape, a man whose icy demeanour is created to protect the kind-hearted man he hides underneath. At least, he still has something to hold onto that reminds him of his family.

'Harry,' Godric Gryffindor said as he entered the room in his red and gold robes bellowing behind him in dramatic effect, 'I believe that it is time for a break. I know that old Sally here is working you too hard.' said man scowled at his boisterous companion's mocking name.

'Lord Salazar is not working me that hard, Uncle Ric. He is right, that I still need more practice,' Harry said to Godric who at once asked Harry to call him something less formal than Lord Gryffindor during their first few meets whereas Salazar is still using his formal title to portray a little sophistication, though he knew that it would not last. Harry is slowly softening his heart and he would not do anything to change it.


End file.
